


The Apprentice

by iamsueshii



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Aftermath, Asian Culture References, Blood and Gore, Canon Disabled Character, Comedy, Dead Parents, Doppelganger, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foreshadowing, How Do I Tag, Howard Weinerman Being An Asshole, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, If I could have Tom Hiddleston narrate this I would, It's about to get weird, Made from an RP, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Male-Female Friendship, Men Have Emotions, Mentions of Sex, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Not much swearing, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Original villain - Freeform, Post Season 2, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Randy Is Half Japanese, Randy cunningham - Freeform, Rating: M, Reader was supposed to end up with Theresa, Romance, Sad Ending, Slow Romance, Someone give Randy a hug plz, Spoilers, Strap in kids, Theresa Is Actually Nice, Thursday is a lie made up by the government, Worldbuilding, but also dark, no one is safe, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsueshii/pseuds/iamsueshii
Summary: 〘Randy x Reader 〙As freshman year comes to a close, the ninja, Randy Cunningham has found himself bored ever since defeating the Sorcerer. Yet, he has had the feeling that he was being watched by something, or, someone. Little did Randy know, that there was a world that he had no idea about, hiding in the book located in his backpack.





	1. Chapter 1

Warning:

The themes found in this book may not be suitable for people who are young or are easily triggered. There will be mental illness, loss of loved ones, alcohol, and lots of gore. As well, mentions of sex, underage drinking, and much more.

 

Author's Message:

I mostly just want to thank my friend Arashi Shadows on the rc9gn Amino. We began rping for the past few months and she really helped shape much of this story from what it originally was. So, this is to her. 

 

Also released on Wattpad @ iamsueshii


	2. Error: Monster Not Found

For Randy, these last few months have been a blur. The Sorcerer was gone, and he had spent the past few weeks mostly taking a quote on quote, "Ninja break", much to the Nomicon's dismay. But, of course, 'all good things must come to an end' was what Randy thought, so he stopped the "break" and continued being the Ninja. Yet, he slowly noticed that the daily monster attacks have slowly ceased to exist. 

Curiosity would fill Randy's mind on why the robots and monsters have disappeared. Was something going on with McFist? Did a new villain come into play? Either or, Randy was enjoying not having a new thing come and try to kill him on a daily basis. Of course, it was not just Randy who enjoyed this absence of the monsters, Howard did too. To him, it meant that he got more time to spend with his best friend, just like how it was in elementary and middle school. Just like that, the two were spending afternoons at the Game Hole and at their homes, playing some video game. For the orange-haired boy, it was heaven.

But, around the community of Norrisville, people were becoming concerned, concerned about how the Ninja has been missing from the high school and on the streets, and this was very obvious at Norrisville High, and very obvious to Randy himself. But, little did he know, everything would soon change.

The day seems normal for Randy, Mrs. Driscoll was going on another one of her insane rants, and most students, including Randy, were nearly falling asleep. Totally normal. Randy takes a moment to glare over at Howard, noting how the larger kid next to him was fast asleep. He decided to just let Howard rest and focuses on the window, examining everything he sees. If it was a normal day a few months ago, he would probably catch either Robo Apes doing something suspicious or notice a monster making its way to the campus, but no. Instead, he sees a view of the sky with a few clouds here and there, nothing posing a threat to the students and staff of the school.

Yet, despite the beautiful scenery, he was snapped out of his thoughts by someone going, psst. Randy turns his head to see a girl, Theresa Fowler, getting his attention. "Hey, have you noticed that the Ninja has not been around recently?" She questions the purple haired boy. "Oh, uh, yeah, I have." Randy shyly answers. They both keep their voices down, trying not to land themselves detention with the mad teacher. "It is strange isn't it, how he has been missing this long. I wonder if he is alright." Theresa adds. "What, he must be, probably, uh, you know, taking a vacation or something." Randy attempts to make up an answer quickly, barely succeeding. Theresa only simply nods and turns back, chatting with her friends. 

Randy takes a deep breath, knowing he just dodged a bullet. 'So people have noticed that the Ninja is missing?' Randy thinks to himself. Just then, the bell rings, signaling the end of the day. This in return snaps Howard awake, who is in a daze. "What! What happened?!" He wonders, looking around. They gather their stuff and end up leaving the classroom, and walking towards the exit of the school. 

The things Theresa said to Randy during the science class still linger in his mind. "Hey Howard, has it been noticeable that the Ninja has been missing for the last few weeks?" Randy asked his friend. "Oh yeah, almost everyone at school knows that the Ninja has been gone. Heidi wouldn't shut up about it last night at dinner." Howard replied. This is return causes Randy to mentally face palm himself. 

"Shoot," He thinks. "I got to get back to fighting some things."


	3. The Girl With The Nomicon Symbol

The two boys make their way down the steps of the school, towards the main street. Around them are students like them, chatting among one another. This was a pretty normal sight since normally everyone knows everyone in high school. 

While the two walk, Randy slowly starts noticing that the Nomicon has not summoned him at all throughout the day. After realizing this, it makes Randy even more worried, since the ancient book would normally have him come in multiple times during the day. Because of this, he completely ignores what Howard is saying. "So, Cunningham, I was thinking of hitting the Game Hole today. I overheard Greg saying he was getting a few new games."

Randy doesn't respond to the kid next to him. He attempts to figure out why the book would not summon him. Was it because of fact that he took a 'Ninja Break'? Was the book mad at him? It was all a mystery to him. " Cunningham?" Howard tries to get Randy's attention back to him, only to be greeted with silence.

"Hello, Cunningham?"

Silence.

"Earth to Randy."

Silence.

"CUNNINGHAM!" Howard exclaims, causing Randy to jump. "What Howard?!" Randy snaps back. This causes Howard to almost jump back, shocked by Randy's actions. "Oh, sorry man, I was just in deep thought, what did you say?" Randy sighs, feeling bad for how he acted towards his friend. "I said we should go to the Game Hole," Howard repeats. 

Randy stands there for a minute, wondering if he should check up on the Nomicon. But, he also doesn't want to let his friend down. In the back of his mind, the notorious words the Nomicon said linger in the back of his mind. " Friendship is a weight the Ninja cannot carry." Sighing, Randy decides to just go with Howard, hoping to remove these thoughts from his mind.

As usual, the city is bursting with activity. Shopowners helping their clients. Cars driving down the street. People walking on the sidewalks. It was a simple day. As the two walked, Howard kept on ranting out things that Randy barely paid attention to. While they continued to walk, Randy had a feeling like they were being watched, more importantly, he was being watched. He takes a moment to look to his right and notices something. It is a person, who is wearing a black cloak, with red stripes at the opening and on the collar. Their hood is up, making it so that no hair on their head is showing. But, the most interesting part of them, is the Kitsune mask covering their facial features. Randy couldn't see what was below their cloak, due to the person being up high on the building. 

The person notices how Randy has spotted them and runs to jump off the building. These actions make Randy feel suspicious. "Gotta run Howard," is the only thing he says to his friend, and takes off running across the street, after the person. He darts down the alleyway and sees the cloaked figure. The person realizes they are being followed, and takes off running. Sadly though, Randy is much faster than them, and catches them by the shoulder, turning them to face him. 

The person in return kicks under Randy, causing him to fall. He feels the wind being knocked out of him and pulls himself up. Once he is on his feet, he reaches for the mask but has it knocked out of his hands by the figure. Leaving him no choice, he swings his fist at the person, who easily dodges it. These movements go on for several minutes, until Randy is exhausted, and out of breath. He attempts to regain his breath, leaning against the wall. He stares at the figure, analyzing their outfit. He can only see what he saw before, the cloak, hood, and mask. Yet, something catches his eye, the symbol of the Nomicon is on the red stripes, in a row. Randy realizes that he wasn't fighting his enemy, he was fighting his ally. 

Once Randy got his breath back, he leans up, looking at the person. "I'll tell you who I am if you tell me who you are." He lets the person know. "I already know who you are." They reply. Randy notices how it is a female, by their voice. He seems shocked. "Ok then, well, let's do introductions then." He suggests. The person sighs, removing their hood, revealing their (h/l), (h/c) hair. 

"My name is (y/n), and I am here to protect you."


	4. An Apprentice to Who?!

Two minutes have passed. Two whole minutes, before someone said something. Randy could not see (y/n)'s face, but he could tell how serious she was. Just by the way she speaks, he can tell she has something to do with the Nomicon, even the First Ninja. She stands there, waiting for a response. "What do you mean by you are here to protect me?" Randy questions the girl. "I am an apprentice to Nomi, and as an apprentice is it my job to go to the Ninja and help him when he is in grave danger, or will face a severe threat." The (h/c) haired girl answers. 

Randy becomes confused. Who is Nomi? Why is she an apprentice? Who even is she?! All of these questions are going through his mind. "Ok ok ok, hold on, who is Nomi, and why are you an apprentice to him?" Randy speaks confusingly. (Y/n) sighs, always hating the part where she must explain this. "Nomi is the Nomicon. He is the one who creates your lessons and tells you how to train to be a better Ninja. I am an apprentice to him because of the fact that one day he could die, and there would need to be someone to take his place." She explains. "Do you understand now or what?" She sounds unemotional, and, pretty strict. Randy simply nods, not sure on how to respond. "Good, now, follow me." She turns and walks deeper into the alleyway. Randy follows her orders, trailing behind her.

Randy continues to follow (y/n), as they weave through alleyways. "Hey, so, where are we going?" Randy questions. "To go get the others," is the only thing she replied with. Randy shrugged and willingly followed her. They get to another person, wearing a cloak similar to (y/n)'s, expect it has sleeves going to her elbows. As well, she has curly black hair, and her eyes have slits in them, almost like a cat's. "Well, looks like you actually did your mission correct this time." She snaps at (y/n). She shoots the girl a look, annoyed. "Shut it, Journei, let's just get to Nomi, remember what happened last time we kept him waiting?" She replies back, sounding hateful. The girl, most likely named Journei, nods and follows both of them. 

They all arrive at an abandoned warehouse, located on the edge of the city   
They all arrive at an abandoned warehouse, located on the edge of the city. (Y/n) pushes a large steel door to the side, revealing the entrance. They all enter, seeing a very empty space, pillars in rows to keep the ceiling from collapsing. Randy looks up and around, examining the room. Then, he feels a light tap on his shoulder. He turns and sees (y/n), but, her mask is off. He notices how she has (s/c) skin, and her eyes are (e/c). As well, she seems to have a few facial scars, mostly like from past battles. She looks young, about his age. If she walked onto the campus of Norrisville High, she could actually pass as a student there. 

Randy is taken back by her appearance, to the point where he didn't hear what she said. "Randy? Hello?" She attempts to get his attention, by snapping her fingers in front of his face. He gets startled and moves back, his face a bit flustered. "Oh, uh, w-what?" He stutters. (Y/n) sighs, not having the patience for this. "Give me the Nomicon." She demands, and Randy follows her commands, handing over the 800 year old book. Once it is in her hands, it turns a bright red, and wouldn't stop glowing. "Ok then, let's go." She orders and she and Journei head into another room, with Randy following them.


End file.
